Understanding Icarus von Vader's Fallen Angel
by Sindarina
Summary: Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals. [autorisierte Übersetzung]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Star Wars liegen bei George Lucas und ich schreibe nicht aus finanziellem Interesse.

A/N: Das ist eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen englischen FF von Vader´s Fallen Angel. Hier der Link: .net/s/6417433/1/ Mir gefällt diese Geschichte sehr und ich möchte sie mit euch teilen. Das Original kann ich wirklich nur empfehlen. Mit Übersetzungen habe ich nicht so viel Erfahrung. Wenn also etwas seltsam klingt, sagt es mir bitte, und auch positive Anmerkungen sind gerne gesehen ;)

Understanding Icarus von Vader´s Fallen Angel

Von Mythen und Verstehen

Obi-Wan verstand weder Ikarus noch Dädalus.

Das erste Mal hörte er die Geschichte in seinem Kulturen- und Mythenunterricht. Er lauschte dem Jediritter Qel, der die von Naboo stammende Geschichte erzählte.

_Es war einmal ein schlauer Erfinder mit dem Namen Dädalus. Er lebte zuerst in Athen, dann in Kreta, dann in Sizilien, bevor er sich schließlich in Sardinien niederließ. Im Wissen um seine Pflicht tat er an jedem Ort sein Bestes, um den Königinnen und Königen zu dienen. Manchmal wurden seine Talente und Werke verzerrt und unklug gebraucht, aber er verzweifelte nicht, denn er wusste, dass auch die reinsten Dinge ausgenutzt werden konnten. Seine Pflicht änderte sich nicht. Die meiste Zeit jedoch wurden seine Erfindungen gut gebraucht, und wenn das nicht der Fall war, tat er sein Möglichstes, um den Schaden zu beheben. _

_Dädalus spielte unabsichtlich eine Rolle bei der Erschaffung des Minotaurus. Aber der Mann hielt ihn in Schach. Später half der Erfinder dem Helden, der sein Volk befreite, doch durch diese Tat verriet er seinen König Minos. Der vor Wut kochende Minos schloss ihn und seinen Sohn in das Labyrinth ein, welches Dädalus selbst gebaut hatte. _

An dieser Stelle hielt die Klasse inne, um über Pflicht zu reden – genauer über Dädalus´ Pflicht seinen Herrschern gegenüber und die Pflicht der Jedi, die der Republik galt. Zwar galt ihre Pflicht der Republik, aber war diese ein Regierungssystem, das zum Wohle Aller arbeitete und deshalb wichtiger war als die Pflicht dem Einzelnen gegenüber? Hatten sie nicht aus diesem Grund die Regel gegen Bindungen? Oder war die Republik, der sie zu dienen verpflichtet waren, das Volk selbst? Ging es in einer Regierung nicht darum, dem Volk zu dienen? Was, wenn die Regierung dem republikanischen Volk als Ganzes schadete? Dann sollten die Jedi auf der Seite des Volkes sein, oder nicht? Aber wo wurde die Grenze gezogen?

(Viele Jahre später würde Obi-Wan schreien, dass seine Loyalität der Republik galt, doch dann würde er seine Worte ändern und stattdessen behaupten, dass er der Demokratie gegenüber loyal war. Aber wie er erkannte nicht loyal genug, um den letzten Hieb zu führen.)

_Dädalus entkam leicht aus dem Labyrinth. Er war der Erbauer desselben und kannte es wie kein Anderer. Aber wie sollte er vollständig von Kreta entkommen, denn er wusste nun, dass er eben dies tun musste. Minos überwachte Land und Meer – mit dem Boot würde es kein Entkommen von der Insel geben. Sternenschiffe waren noch nicht erfunden worden, doch der schlaue Dädalus sah die Vögel in Freiheit aufsteigen und herabschießen. _

„_Minos überwacht sowohl Land als auch Meer, jedoch nicht die Regionen der Luft, und eben dort werden wir entkommen."_

_Dädalus stellte für sich und seinen Sohn Ikarus Flügel her. Er nahm Federn, die die Vögel verloren hatten, und befestigte die größeren mit einer Schnur, während er die kleineren mit Wachs absicherte. Er bog sie wie die eines Vogels. Sein Sohn gab sein Bestes, um zu helfen. Bald rannte er eifrig herum, um die Federn zu sammeln, die der Wind zu stehlen versuchte, bald kümmerte er sich um das Wachs. Sogar in Gefangenschaft leuchteten seine Augen vor Verspieltheit. Aber manchmal behinderte er die Arbeit seines Vaters mehr, als dass er sie voranbrachte. Dädalus mochte über sein Kind frustriert sein, doch er liebte es trotzdem und tat sein Bestes, um den Jungen zu unterweisen – sogar dann, wenn Ikarus nicht lernen wollte. _

_Schließlich war die Arbeit beendet und der Künstler erhob sich in die Luft. Wie ein Vogel, der seine Jungen aus dem Nest in die Luft führt, brachte er seinem Kind bei, es ihm gleichzutun. Am Ende war alles bereit, und Dädalus rief sein Kind zu sich. _

„_Ikarus, mein Sohn, hör mir zu. Flieg weder zu tief noch zu hoch. Wenn du zu tief bist, wird das Meer deine Flügel anfeuchten und deine Reise erschweren. Doch sind es die Höhen, die du wirklich fürchten musst, denn die Sonne wird das Wachs schmelzen und ich werde deinen Sturz ins darunter liegende Meer nicht aufhalten können. Bleib in meiner Nähe, mein Kind, dann geschieht dir nichts."_

_Er war besorgt und wusste um die Gefährlichkeit der Reise, und so zitterte er, als er seinen Sohn mit den Flügeln ausstattete. Aber hatte er eine Wahl? Ikarus konnte nicht sein Leben lang versteckt und eingeschlossen bleiben, so gut wie ein Gefangener. Er würde das Wagnis eingehen müssen, seinen Sohn fliegen zu lassen, und darauf vertrauen, dass Ikarus die richtige Wahl treffen und ihm gehorchen würde. So küsste er sein Kind mit Tränen auf dem Gesicht und sie stiegen in die Luft. Dädalus blickte während seines eigenen Fluges oft zurück, um zu sehen, wie es seinem Sohn erging. _

_Als sie sich in die Luft erhoben, hielten die Erwachsenen staunend in ihrer Arbeit inne, und die Kinder in ihrem Spiel. Während sie vorbeisegelten, murmelten einige, dass die, die so die Luft zerschnitten, sicherlich keine gewöhnlichen Menschen sein konnten. Dädalus flog weiter, wohingegen Ikarus ihren Worten lauschte. Sie flogen aus Kreta fort und es schien, als würde Dädalus´ Erfindung sie in Sicherheit bringen. Doch Ikarus wurde stolz und leichtsinnig. _

„_Ich gewöhne mich so leicht an die Luft, dass ich wie ein Gott bin – nicht wie ein Mensch!", rief er und bemühte sich nicht länger, seinem Vater zu folgen. _

_Ein, zwei, drei Mal rief Dädalus ihn an und schalt seinen Sohn. Er erinnerte den Jungen daran, nahebei zu bleiben und nicht so viele Risiken einzugehen. Warum konnte er nicht bei seinem Vater bleiben, wo er in Sicherheit wäre? Doch so weise er auch sein mochte, konnte Dädalus doch nicht das Lächeln aufhalten, das über sein Gesicht huschte, als er die Freude seines Sohnes sah und das Lachen des Jungen hörte. Während sein Verstand die Gefahren kannte, flüsterte ein kleiner Teil von ihm, dass er seinem Kind diesen Jubel lassen sollte – er war Ikarus´ erste Kostprobe von Freiheit. _

_Aber Ikarus´ Glück erwies sich von kurzer Dauer. Er stieg höher und höher, wobei jeder kleine Sieg ihn selbstsicherer werden ließ. Das Schelten seitens seines Vaters machte ihn wütend. _

„_Er ist nur eifersüchtig", zischte Ikarus´ Stolz „er lässt dich nicht weiterkommen."_

_Ein, zwei, drei Mal gerieten Ikarus´ Flügel ins Wanken und er begann abzustürzen, aber er fing sich jedes Mal wieder. Doch er war leichtsinnig, arrogant und von der Heiterkeit der Freiheit berauscht. Denn während sich Dädalus an die Zeit vor seiner Gefangennahme erinnern konnte, hatte Ikarus keine derartige Erfahrung. Und so weise Dädalus auch sein mochte, hatte er doch nicht daran gedacht, wie sich einer, der nur Ketten kannte, mit Flügeln fühlen musste. _

_Ikarus begann zu steigen, höher und höher, als wolle er sich den Himmel zu Eigen machen! Der Sonnengott Helios, der für jene weit unter ihm ein warmer Führer war, bestätigte Dädalus´ Worte. Das Wachs auf Ikarus´ Flügeln begann zu schmelzen und er stürzte ab. Er schrie auf und der vorausfliegende Dädalus drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie sein Kind vom hellen Himmel herabstürzte und ins dunkle unversöhnliche Meer fiel. Mit einem Aufschrei flog er über die Stelle, an der sein Sohn abgestürzt war, und unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun, sah er zu, wie sein Kind immer tiefer in der Dunkelheit versankt, bis er es nicht mehr erkennen konnte. _

_Dädalus landete in Sizilien, hängte seine Flügel als Opfergabe für die Götter auf und betrauerte sein Kind und sein Versagen. _

Die Klasse sprach über die Bedeutung der Geschichte und es war eindeutig, dass Ikarus die Verantwortung für sein Schicksal trug. Obi-Wan konnte wirklich weder Dädalus noch Ikarus verstehen. Ikarus war arrogant und führte seinen eigenen Untergang herbei. Wäre Dädalus tatsächlich so weise gewesen, dann hätte er das erkannt und nicht so sehr getrauert. Sein Versagen – wenn es denn eines gab – war viel früher gekommen, als er den Stolz seines Kindes nicht im Keim erstickt hatte. Aber während er in der Luft gewesen war, hatte Dädalus trotzdem sein Bestes getan. Mehr konnte man nicht von ihm verlangen, außer vielleicht, dass er der Versuchung nicht hätte nachgeben sollen, sein Kind auf Kosten von Ikarus´ Sicherheit glücklich sein zu lassen. Obi-Wan würde seine Arbeit tun, doch er konnte wirklich weder Dädalus noch Ikarus im geringsten verstehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Von Arroganz und Wachsflügeln

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals, aber er lernte, viel Anteilnahme für Dädalus zu haben.

„Anakin, du wirst dich eines Tages noch umbringen! Warum kannst du das Konzept von Verstand nicht lernen?"

Anakin zuckte träge die Schultern, doch in seinen Augen war ein Funke des Trotzes, der seine Lässigkeit Lügen strafte. „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Ich hörte keine Beschwerden von Euch, als Meister Qui-Gons Wette sich auszahlte und alle von Tatooine wegkamen."

Einen Moment lang verfluchte Obi-Wan im Stillen die Gesellschaft, in der Anakin aufgewachsen war. Dort wurde nicht nur das Glücksspiel gefördert, sondern sie brachte ihm auch bei, sein eigenes Leben so billig zu behandeln. Nur ein weiteres Ding, das in den Rennen verwettet wurde, nicht anders als ein paar Münzen. Nur ein weiterer Gegenstand zur Unterhaltung, genau wie ein Podrenner.

„Ich sage nicht, dass du dein Leben nicht für eine Sache riskieren solltest, wenn nötig. Das ist die Pflicht der Jedi, ich bestreite es nicht. Aber du bringst dich auch in Gefahr, wenn es andere Möglichkeiten gibt."

„Ich hätte nicht mit Padmé reden müssen, ich hätte sie nicht alle nach Hause einladen müssen; ich hätte keine Hilfe anbieten müssen, als ich nur ein Kind war und der Gedanke albern schien, dass ich irgendetwas tun könnte", antwortete Anakin. „Es gab andere Möglichkeiten. Ihr hättet es vielleicht alle geschafft, ohne mich vom Planeten wegzukommen. So wenig Möglichkeiten es auch gab, ich bin mir sicher, dass wenigstens eine davon kein Podrennen beinhaltete. Aber ich wäre immer noch dort. Gerade weil ich bereit war, alles zu riskieren um anderen zu helfen, obwohl ich nicht dachte, dass dabei irgendetwas für mich herausspringen würde, habe ich die ersten Schritte in eine größere Welt getan."

„Es funktionierte. Aber hätte es das nicht, denkst du, dass dann irgendjemand schlechter dran gewesen wäre? Zudem war Meister Qui-Gon ein Erwachsener, der die Risiken und Konsequenzen gründlich durchdachte und verstand. Er, Watto und Shmi trafen die endgültige Entscheidung. Du botest zwar deine Dienste an, aber du warst und bist ein Kind und es ist an deinen Sorgeberechtigten, zu entscheiden, wann Risiken annehmbar sind und wann nicht."

Anakin blickte mörderisch, als er ein Kind genannt wurde. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ein Teenager war und er ging wieder dazu über, so zu tun, als sei es ihm gleichgültig, was die Erwachsenen dachten.

„Ich fasse zuallererst deine Sicherheit ins Auge. Ich bin dein Meister. Es ist meine Pflicht." Obi-Wan fühlte kurz etwas wie Verrat aus Anakins Richtung aufblitzen, das schnell unterdrückt wurde. „Deine Pflicht besteht darin, zuzuhören und von mir zu lernen. Im Augenblick bringe ich dir bei, am Leben zu bleiben. Dich an die erprobten, vernünftigen Pfade zu halten. Dich nicht von ganzem Herzen in etwas zu stürzen, ohne Rücksicht auf deine eigene Sicherheit."

Anakin setzte seinen mutigen Versuch fort, Langeweile vorzutäuschen. Doch seine stürmischen Ozeanaugen und sein angespannter Körper hätten ihn selbst dann verraten, wenn Obi-Wan keinen Zugang zur Macht hätte. Anakin fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes Nexu, empört und... ängstlich? Wovor er Angst hatte, wusste Obi-Wan nicht, aber er hatte die Empfindung, dass Anakin ihn als denjenigen mit den Käfigschlüsseln sah.

„Ihr nennt das Leben? Erstickende, erdrückende Sicherheit? Ein Podrenner, der niemals den Hangar verlässt, mag sicher sein, doch dafür wurde er nicht gebaut."

Aber du bist kein Podrenner, wollte Obi-Wan sagen. Du bist ein Mensch, ein Lebewesen und kein Gegenstand. Doch Anakin würde sich dadurch beleidigt fühlen.

Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon früher geführt, denn obwohl Anakin Anspruch darauf erhob, ein Mensch zu sein – was er sogar getan hatte, bevor er frei war – verhielt er sich nicht so. Trotzdem brauchten sie dieses Gespräch heute nicht wieder aufzugreifen.

„Dein Leben ist wichtig." Obi-Wan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als Anakins Kiefer sich verkrampfte, sodass der hauchdünne Anschein von Gleichgültigkeit völlig verschwand. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste sein stets frustrierter Padawan, welches Gespräch er nicht aufgebracht hatte.

„Ich dachte Ihr sagtet, mein Lichtschwert sei mein Leben?" Die Ermahnung, die Anakin erhielt, nachdem sein Meister das Fehlen seines Schwertes bemerkt hatte, schmerzte offensichtlich immer noch. Sie suchten wie es schien die halbe Stadt ab, bevor sie es zwischen den Sofakissen in ihrem Zimmer fanden. „Außerdem bin ich doch am Leben, nicht wahr? Ich gewinne, oder? Die alten, sicheren, vernünftigen Pläne funktionieren. Aber andererseits tun es meine neuen, waghalsigen und impulsiven Pläne auch. Solange beide funktionieren, wie könnt Ihr einen besser nennen?"

Obi-Wan widerstand dem Drang, sich die Haare auszureißen und zu kreischen. Er war ziemlich stolz auf sich.

„Anakin, du musst damit aufhören – mit dieser Arroganz, dieser Ehrbegierde. Das ziemt sich nicht für einen Jedi."

Anakin sah ihn jetzt ganz an. Dabei stand er mit verschränkten Armen da und wirkte so trotzig, wie ein Vierzehnjähriger es nur konnte.

„Wenn niemand neue Dinge, neue Ideen ausprobiert hätte – wenn niemand versucht hätte, die Dinge zu verbessern – dann würden wir alle nackt auf getrennten Planeten herumsitzen und sagen: ,Soso, ich schätze es gibt nichts Anderes.´ Man muss versuchen, besser zu sein, um etwas aus sich zu machen."

„Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen dem Versuch, sein Bestes zu geben und dem Herumprahlen vor seinen Gleichaltrigen oder einem Verhalten, als wüsste man es besser als seine Lehrer."

„Klar, aber ich soll nicht mein Bestes geben, sonder besser als alle anderen sein. Immerhin bin ich der Auserwählte." Anakin hatte seine Emotionen nie gut kontrollieren können und er hatte noch nicht gelernt, sein Ende des Meister-Padawan-Bandes zu überwachen. So hörte Obi-Wan klipp und klar: _Ich muss der Beste sein, weil so viele __Ausnahmen für mich gemacht wurden. Wenn ich nicht besser als alle anderen bin, dann waren all die Opfer, die Mom und Meister Qui-Gon brachten, wertlos._

Es war in Zeiten wie diesen, dass Obi-Wan sich wirklich die Fähigkeit wünschte, seinen alten Meister zu finden und dem Mann mit etwas Schwerem und Spitzem auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Du bist nicht allmächtig."

„Nun das sollte ich aber sein."

„Nein, du solltest lernen, mit den Füßen auf dem Boden zu bleiben und bescheiden zu sein, bevor ein anderer kommt und dich bescheiden werden lässt."

Anakin schob sein Kinn vor. „Mom sagte immer: Schieß auf die Sonnen. Falls du versagst, wirst du wenigstens zwischen den Sternen landen."

„Arroganz wird dir nur Wachsflügel geben!"

Anakin blickte ihn verwirrt an und Obi-Wan wurde bewusst, was er gesagt hatte. Aber bevor er noch irgendetwas hinzufügen konnte, sprach Anakin wieder, dieses Mal leise.

„Ich bin nicht aus den Fesseln der Sklaverei entkommen, um an den Boden gekettet zu werden."

„Du kannst nicht stürzen, wenn deine Füße auf dem Boden sind. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich fürs Scheitern rüstest."

Anakin ließ etwas sehen, das einmal sein arrogantes Grinsen werden würde. „Klar, aber wo bleibt dann der Spaß? Außerdem werde ich nicht stürzen. Ich bin ein Sky Walker, wisst Ihr noch?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dank an Tanydwrs Geschichte „Dark Queen and White Knight" für die Inspiration

3) Von Vertrauen, Träumen und Kerzenwachs

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals, aber er dachte, dass er lernte, Dädalus zu verstehen.

Er lag im Bett und blickte zu seinem geschlagenen Padawan hinüber. Er sollte wirklich dazu kommen, die Berichte über die Schlacht von Geonosis zu lesen. Aber er besaß zurzeit die Entschuldigung, so betäubt zu sein, dass er noch nicht wieder klar denken konnte, und er würde davon Gebrauch machen. Oh, Anakin.

Als er den abgetrennten Schwertarm seines Bruders/Sohnes/Schülers ansah, wies der Lehrer in ihm darauf hin, dass es nie geschehen wäre, wenn Anakin nicht so stolz gewesen wäre, und dass Obi-Wan ihm wirklich beibringen musste, sein Naturell zu kontrollieren. Der Vater in ihm hob hervor, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, weil er Anakin nicht besser unterwiesen hatte, und wollte den Jungen in einen Turm einschließen, damit der Rest der Welt ihm nie wieder etwas zuleide tun konnte. Der Bruder in ihm wollte Dooku zusammenschlagen gehen. Obi-Wan entschied, dass bei den letzten beiden die Medikamente aus ihm sprachen. Aber weil es die Medikamente waren, die aus ihm sprachen, brach er seinen Gedankengang nicht ab.

Sein Kind so verletzt, so gebrochen zu sehen, überstieg jeden Schmerz, den Obi-Wan in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte. Er wollte in der Zeit zurückgehen und Anakin bewusstlos schlagen oder ihn vielleicht nach Senatorin Amidala aus dem Geschützschiff springen lassen. Ihn nach Amidala aus dem Geschützschiff stoßen, wenn es so weit kommen sollte. Alles wäre besser, als hier zu liegen und Anakin so tun zu lassen, als schliefe er, damit Obi-Wan keine Bemerkung über die Tränenspuren machte.

Obi-Wans Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte es jemand mit einer Vibroklinge traktiert. Dooku hätte ihm weniger Schmerz bereitet, wenn der Sith sein noch schlagendes Herz herausgerissen und darauf das Kuat-Schlurfen praktiziert hätte, mit einem Paar von Satine Kryzes lächerlicheren Schuhen an den Füßen. Plötzlich sah Obi-Wan das ziemlich beunruhigende Bild von Dooku vor sich, der in juwelenbesetzten High Heels tanzte. Daraufhin entschied er sich nicht nur dafür, das darauf zu schieben, was auch immer die Droiden ihm gaben, sondern er verdrängte das Bild auch für immer.

Anakin war so hoch geflogen, so überzeugt von seinem Triumph. Obi-Wan wusste, dass der Absturz kam, aber er hatte ihn nicht aufhalten können, obwohl er es Macht weiß versuchte.

Er fühlte Senatorin Amidalas Machtsignatur vor der Tür und schloss die Augen. Er unterdrückte seine Präsenz in der Macht, als würde er schlafen – ein Trick, bei dem er noch nicht dazu gekommen war, ihn Anakin beizubringen. Als er jünger war, hatte er genug Probleme damit gehabt, den Jungen pünktlich ins Bett zu bekommen, _ohne _dass Anakin diese spezielle List kannte.

Anakin und Amidala sprachen weich miteinander, trösteten sich gegenseitig. Obi-Wan öffnete ein Auge gerade weit genug, um zu sehen, wie Amidala mit der Hand über Anakins Stirn strich. Sie blickten einander zärtlich in die Augen und Obi-Wan brauchte die Macht nicht, um zu erkennen, dass sie verliebt waren.

Aber wie weit würden sie gehen? Wie viel würden sie riskieren? Er wusste, dass die beiden idealistisch sein konnten, doch Amidala war erfahren und vernünftig, während Anakins Kindheit ihm nur wenig Raum für Naivität ließ. Dachten sie, dass das andauern konnte? Dachten sie, dass das Universum sich verändern würde, um ihnen gefällig zu sein, weil sie verliebt waren? Aber andererseits waren sie jung. Obi-Wan erinnerte sich an seine Gefühle für Siri. Wie es sich für eine Zeit angefühlt hatte, als wären sie im Mittelpunkt des Universums des anderen. Doch am Ende wählten sie beide den Jedi.

Anakin würde es nicht. Er würde versuchen, alles zu haben. Töricht, so töricht. Niemand konnte mit Flügeln, die von Hoffnung und Kerzenwachs zusammengehalten wurden, zur Sonne fliegen. Aber... sollte er nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, es zu versuchen?

Obi-Wan seufzte stumm. Was sollte er mit seinem erwachsenen Padawan tun – mit seinem neuerdings erwachsenen Sohn, der noch im Haus wohnte? War es jetzt an der Zeit, ihn im Zaum zu halten, oder ihm die Möglichkeit zum Fliegen zu geben? Obi-Wan bat die Macht um Anleitung im Umgang mit seinem eigensinnigen, gutherzigen Jungen. Anakin entgegentreten, ihn ermutigen, oder ein Auge zudrücken und sich taub stellen.

Es schien so unbedenklich. Anakin hatte beim Aufwachsen Liebe erfahren, und wenn er Anakin Amidala lieben ließe, würde ihm das vielleicht durch den kommenden Krieg helfen. Konnte er den Jungen überhaupt aufhalten? Oder würde Obi-Wan nur einen Keil zwischen sich und seinen Padawan treiben, wenn sie es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnten? Aber es gab den Kodex, es gab _Regeln,_ und es gab Gründe für diese Regeln. Welche Verteidigung konnte er anbringen, abgesehen davon, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder/Sohn liebte?

Obi-Wan war sich immer unsicher darüber, wo er mit seinem Padawan bezüglich Zuneigung stand. Zeigte er zu viel, oder nicht genug? Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als sei er zu sehr der Lehrer, der größeres Interesse daran zu haben schien, dass Anakin perfekt würde, und nicht genug an Anakin. An solchen Tagen schien es, dass er mit dem Jungen immer wegen diesem oder jenem schimpfte, sich aber angesichts von dessen Arroganz davor hütete, Lob auszusprechen – in Angst davor, dass sein Urteil beeinträchtigt wurde, weil er Anakin zu gerne hatte.

Obi-Wan dachte nie, dass es ein Problem sein würde. Er hatte seine Zuneigung für andere schon früher über die Jedi gestellt – zum Beispiel beim Vorfall mit Cerasi auf Melida/Daan. Aber das hatte auch einen Anlass beinhaltet. Anakin mochte der „Auserwählte" sein (er würde in der Zeit zurückgehen und denjenigen, wer auch immer jene dreimal verdammte Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hatte, mundtot machen!), doch Obi-Wan sah ihn als Anakin, einfach Anakin.

Wann vertraut man seinem Kind, und wann hält man es zurück? Ungebunden sein, aber wie? Wie hindert man sich daran, sein Kind zu lieben? Familie oder Land? Liebe oder Pflicht? Er hätte nie davon geträumt, eine solche Wahl erneut treffen zu müssen. Und er fühlte sich beim zweiten Mal noch weniger vorbereitet.

„_Welche Bedeutung hat es, was mit dem Rest des Universums geschieht, solange er letztendlich seinen Frieden findet? Was kümmert es dich, wenn ungezählte namen- und gesichtslose Leute in einer vagen Zukunft sterben, wenn er im Hier und Jetzt zufrieden ist? Er hat genug gelitten. Lass es ihn haben, gleich welche Konsequenzen das nach sich zieht",_ trotzte eine Stimme.

Dann lachte sie. _„Bedeutet er dir wirklich so viel, Jedi Kenobi? Sorgst du dich mehr um seinen Traum, als um deine Pflicht; mehr um sein kurzzeitiges Glück, als um den Sterbewunsch deines Meisters; mehr um sein Herz, als um Prinzipien der Jedi; mehr um sein Leben, als um die Leben Anderer?"_

Aber das war Unsinn. Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf, um die Stimme zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Wenn Anakin sich verliebte kam das nicht gleich mit Dunkelheit, Untergang und Dem Ende des Universums, wie wir es kennen! (Komplett mit Leuten, die schreiend durch die Straßen rennen, brennenden Gebäuden und nur als Zugabe rechtzeitigen Lichtblitzen.) Jedi hatten sich wirklich schon früher verliebt, da war er sich sicher. Jedi hatten den Kodex schon früher gebrochen, und der Himmel war nicht eingestürzt. Mal ehrlich, er dachte, er wäre seine melodramatischen Neigungen losgeworden, als er das jugendliche Alter hinter sich ließ. Hier sprachen eindeutig die Medikamente aus ihm, und er schob jegliche vagen gegenteiligen Gedanken weg.

Vielleicht war es ohnehin alles in bester Absicht. Sie traten in dunkle Zeiten ein. Anakin war ein guter Mensch. Er war mutig, mitfühlend und stark. Manchmal mochte er impulsiv und hitzköpfig sein, aber er hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck. Wenn Obi-Wan gezwungen wäre, jemanden auszuwählen, der perfekt zu seinem Padawan passte, stünde Amidala zweifellos auf der Liste. Sie war leidenschaftlich, verständnisvoll und gütig. Auch wenn sie ein wenig naiv und übermäßig vertrauensvoll sein mochte, so war sie doch entschlossen und lehnte es ab, ihren Vorsatz aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er war die Stärke und sie die Weisheit, er war die Macht und sie die Zurückhaltung, er war die Hingabe und sie die Liebe, er war das Herz und sie die Seele. Sie war genau richtig für ihn, und er war für sie geschaffen. Vielleicht passten sie nicht ohne Grund perfekt zueinander.

Obi-Wan war nicht blind. Trotz seiner Liebe zu Anakin wusste er, dass der jüngere Mann bei weitem nicht vollkommen war. Anakin war arrogant, skrupellos, nachtragend, schnell zu erzürnen, wetteifernd, unreif, defensiv, besitzergreifend und konfliktbeladen. Und tief in Anakin war ein dunkler Charakterzug verborgen. Obwohl er nie eine Bestätigung gesehen hatte, wusste Obi-Wan in seinem Herzen, dass Anakin unter den richtigen Umständen gewalttätig, blutrünstig und grausam sein konnte. Der Krieg brachte das Beste und das Schlechteste in den Menschen zum Vorschein. Vielleicht könnte Padmé helfen. Vielleicht könnte sie den Wahnsinn zurückhalten, Anakin aus der Dunkelheit ziehen. Für Anakin wurden schon zuvor Ausnahmen gemacht – vielleicht nur noch eine weitere Regel...

_Doch so weise er auch sein mochte, konnte Dädalus doch nicht das Lächeln aufhalten, das über sein Gesicht huschte, als er die Freude seines Sohnes sah und das Lachen des Jungen hörte. Während sein Verstand die Gefahren kannte, flüsterte ein kleiner Teil von ihm, dass er seinem Kind diesen Jubel lassen sollte – er war Ikarus´ erste Kostprobe von Freiheit._

Obi-Wan blickte zu Anakin hinüber. Sein Padawan lächelte, sah friedlich aus. Und scheinbar zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, was jedoch Monaten näherkam, begannen die Schatten in seinen Augen sich zurückzuziehen. Als er den Schmerz auf Anakins Gesicht nachlassen sah, spürte Obi-Wan, wie sich sein Herz beruhigte – als ob Bänder, von deren Existenz er nichts gewusst hatte, sich plötzlich lockerten und wegfielen.

Nun, wie das Sprichwort sagte: _„Die Liebe macht Tore zu Weisen und Weise zu Toren."_

„_Was sind wir also, Anakin? Weise oder Toren?" _Obi-Wan legte sich etwas auf dem Bett zurecht. _„Wenn wir weise sind, werde ich dir eines Tages dafür danken müssen, dass du mich unterrichtet hast. Wenn wir Tore sind, wer von uns ist dann der größere Tor? Du, weil du hineingerannt bist, oder ich, weil ich dir gefolgt bin? Ja, eine wahrlich gewaltige Frage", _sinnierte der Jedi, wobei er sich zurücklehnte und seine Gedanken von seinem Padawan wegzerrte. _„Wer ist der größere Tor – der Tor oder der Tor, der ihm folgt? Ein ausgezeichneter Satz. Ich werde ihn wirklich irgendwann benutzen müssen."_

Die Nachricht vom Krieg machte die Runde. Die Menschen waren begierig, ängstlich, verschwörerisch, gleichgültig und aufgebracht. Auf der Oberfläche von Geonosis suchten sich Überlebende erbittert einen Weg durch die verbogenen Metalltrümmer und blutbespritzten Sand. Aber nichts davon durchbrach die kühle, weiße Infanterie von gleichförmigen Pieptönen, dem Zischen von Sauerstoff und dem leisen Gemurmel, das darüber schwebte. Dort lehnte sich Jedipadawan Anakin Skywalker vor, um mit seinen Lippen leicht über die Lippen der Frau zu streichen, für die er einmal das Universum verbrennen würde, und Jediritter Obi-Wan Kenobi schloss die Augen.


	4. Chapter 4

4) Von Verstand und Emporschnellen

Obi-Wan konnte Ikarus nicht verstehen.

Und das war nur gerecht, denn Anakin konnte Dädalus nicht verstehen.

„Ich habe nicht den Verstand, um Dädalus zu sein." Das waren die Worte, die Obi-Wan seinen früheren Padawan sagen hörte, als er am Gemeinschaftsbereich des Schiffes vorbeikam – und der erste Hinweis für ihn, dass Anakin Ikarus´ Geschichte gehört hatte.

„Verstand, Anakin?", fragte Obi-Wan beim Eintreten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum fläzte sich eine Gruppe, man redete und entspannte sich. Die Mehrheit waren Klone, aber Etain Tur-Mukan las auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür ein Datapad (Obi-Wan erkannte seine Mitjedi durch ein Nicken an), und einige waren Freiwillige von verschiedenen Welten. Ehemalige Zivilisten, die stark genug an die Republik glaubten, um wenn nötig für sie zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Obi-Wan erkannte, dass einer der Offiziere von Naboo stammte, und vermutete in ihm denjenigen, der den Mythos erzählt hatte.

Anakin lehnte sich auf dem Sofa an die linke Wand zurück, ein Bein oben, das andere ausgestreckt. Sein dunkler Umhang war über den Rücken der Couch geworfen. Neben ihm saß Rex, einen Drink in der Hand. Obwohl er ihn im Korridor gespürt haben musste, blickte Anakin hinüber, als Obi-Wan den Raum betrat. Sein Lächeln war einladend, neckend.

„Dädalus – in Angst vor Sonne und Meer, Feuer und Wasser, Licht und Dunkel. Dädalus´ Weg war langweilig, ein gedecktes Grau. Er war zu schwach für Schwarz und zu furchtsam für Weiß", höhnte Anakin. Aber seine Augen beobachteten Obi-Wan mit dem Ausdruck einer halb geschlossenen Herausforderung, luden ihn zu einer Antwort ein.

„Dädalus war ein weiser, vernünftiger Mann, der sich umsichtig verhielt. Er mied die Extreme, blieb am Mittelweg dran und beendete seine Flucht, ohne sein Leben zu verlieren."

„Deshalb seid Ihr Der Unterhändler, und nicht ich." Bei Obi-Wans finsterem Blick ließ Anakin ein erneutes Lächeln aufblitzen. Anakin _wusste_, wie sehr er diesen Namen hasste. „Der Mittelweg ist etwas, das ich einfach nicht verstehen kann." Dann veränderte sich Anakins Gesichtsausdruck leicht, verhärtete sich um eine winzige Spur.

„Dädalus´ Weisheit machte ihn zum Toren. Er war zu vernünftig, um zu leben, und so verbrachte er seine Zeit mit Planungen, wie er nicht sterben sollte."

„Und das tat er auch nicht. Letztendlich war Ikarus ein dummes Kind, das nicht hören wollte und dafür bezahlte. Dädalus war weit vorsichtiger und hatte Erfolg."

Anakin machte sich über die Antwort seines Meisters lustig. „Er hatte Erfolg, falls man landen als solchen bezeichnen kann. Aber obwohl er Flügel anfertigte, flog er nicht. Er erreichte sein Ziel, hielt jedoch nichts von der Reise fest außer der Sicherstellung, dass sie geplant, kontrolliert und ungefährlich verlief. Er rollte nicht mit dem Meer oder spielte mit dem Wind. Er strebte nicht nach der Sonne oder streifte die Wolken. Nicht zu tief, nicht zu hoch. Geradeaus, alle anderen Richtungen und Möglichkeiten missachtend. Geht es im Leben nur darum? Jeden Teil zu planen, um jedes sinnvolle Ziel zu erreichen?"

Etain hatte ihr Datapad zur Seite gelegt und beobachtete ihr hin und her, wobei sie sich nervös auf die Lippe biss. Einige der lockereren Truppen lehnten sich zurück und sahen den beiden amüsiert zu. Einige andere wirkten interessiert am Gespräch und lauschten begierig.

„Geradeaus kommt man dahin, wo man hin muss."

„Geradeaus kann man nicht sehr weit kommen. Nur nach vorne, nur in bekanntes Gelände, nie zu den Sternen und zu mehr, als man sich erträumt hätte. Wenn man nur das tut, was immer getan wird, dann wird man auch nur das sein, was immer gewesen ist. Im Universum gibt es mehr als das, was außerhalb des Horizonts eines jeden Planeten liegt. Wie kann man die Sterne besuchen, wenn man vernünftig geradlinig geht?"

„Der Verstand gibt einem Sicherheit."

„Der Verstand hält einen zurück. Es wäre vernünftig, sein Leben ruhig zu leben; vernünftig, abzuwarten und zu sehen; vernünftig, es nicht zu versuchen; vernünftig, nicht zu träumen; vernünftig, ausschließlich für die wahrscheinlichste Zukunft zu planen; vernünftig, zuerst nach sich selbst zu sehen; vernünftig, die Dinge gründlich zu durchdenken; vernünftig, kein Risiko einzugehen; vernünftig, nicht der Erste zu sein; vernünftig, nichts zu tun und anderen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie das zu tun versuchen, was man selbst nicht tun würde, weil man vernünftig wäre.

Was ist mit Leidenschaft? Was ist mit Abenteuern? Was ist mit _versuchen _ohne _zu wissen_? Was ist damit, sich in die Luft zu werfen, ohne das Netz doppelt und dreifach zu überprüfen? Was ist mit einem Leben ohne Einschränkungen? Wie sonst kann man wirklich erfahren, wie hoch man fliegen kann? Wie soll man den Verstand nutzen, um emporzuschnellen?" Anakins lebhafte, ernsthafte Augen trafen auf die Obi-Wans im Versuch, die Botschaft durch mehr als Worte zu übermitteln. Im Versuch, ihn zum verstehen zu zwingen.

Im Raum herrschte nun eine gewisse Spannung. Die anderen Anwesenden konnten es spüren. Ihr amüsiertes Grinsen und träges Lächeln verblasste langsam, während die beiden sprachen, und jetzt waren alle aufmerksam.

„In diesem Universum gibt es andere Ketten als Sklaverei, andere Grenzen als Schwerkraft. Welchen Sinn hat es, eingeschränkt zu leben? Warum sollte man nicht versuchen, sie alle zu brechen?"

„Ikarus versuchte es. Ikarus starb."

„Dädalus war tot, bevor er in die Luft stieg. Am Ende starb Ikarus, aber zuerst lebte er."

Obi-Wan sah etwas in Anakins ozeanblauen Augen (Leidenschaft? Verlangen? Aufgeregtheit?), und fühlte sein Herz sinken. Er mochte Der Unterhändler sein, doch nun, da er sprechen sollte, war er unfähig, die passenden Worte zu finden. Deshalb ließ er stattdessen nur ein liebevolles, entnervtes Lächeln sehen.

„Anakin, du wirst eines Tages noch mein Tod sein", seufzte er. „Ich nehme an, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dir die Vorteile eines umsichtigen Verhaltens zu zeigen, bevor du dich in unserer nächsten Schlacht fast umbringst?"

Als das Gespräch sich wieder bekanntem Terrain zuwandte, hatte das im Raum ein gemeinsames, stummes Aufseufzen zur Folge. Sie alle kannten Geplänkel – es war manchmal das einzige, was sie bei gesundem Verstand bleiben ließ. Anakin machte einen übertriebenen Schmollmund. „Ich tue das nicht wegen des Nervenkitzels, wisst Ihr."

„Nein. Du tust es, weil du in jenem Moment wirklich fühlst, dass es das Richtige ist, und ich war nie in der Lage, dir das Konzept von Selbsterhaltung in den Kopf zu hämmern. Und doch könnte es trotz deiner alles andere als schmeichelhaften Charakterbetrachtung eine gute Idee sein, Dädalus eines Tages nachzuahmen und zumindest den Versuch zu unternehmen, weniger selbstmörderisch und vernünftiger zu sein." Ungeachtet des Ziehens an seinen Lippen und des Tons hoffte ein Teil von Obi-Wan, dass einige seiner Worte Wirkung haben würden.

Doch Anakin lachte nur, legte den Kopf schief und ließ seinem früheren Meister und ständigen Vater/Bruder eines seiner sorglosen Lächeln aufblitzen.

„Oh Meister, ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte einfach nie genug Verstand, um Dädalus zu sein."


	5. Chapter 5

5) Von Sonnen und Treibenden Federn

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals, aber er verstand Dädalus.

Vor der Aufzeichnung kniend und dabei zusehend, wie Anakin sich von einem Hieb wegdrehte und seinen Säbel im Anschluss herumschwang, konnte er alle seiner Bewegungen perfekt voraussagen. Bei den meisten erinnerte er sich daran, wie er sie beigebracht hatte. Er erkannte eine fegende Bewegung, die er seinen dreizehnjährigen Padawan gelehrt hatte – wie stolz er damals gewesen war, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte.

Anakin machte in seinem Schwertkampf dermaßen rasche Fortschritte. Obi-Wan dachte, dass ihm übel sein sollte, als er dabei zusah, wie dieselben Bewegungen dazu gebraucht wurden, seine erweiterte Familie zu töten. Doch das war es nicht. Stattdessen fühlte er...

Nichts.

War es das, was Dädalus fühlte? Diese kalte, starre Verzweiflung, die einen daran hinderte, irgendetwas anderes zu empfinden.

_Dabei zusehend, wie Ikarus vom Himmel stürzte; ein großer, schrecklicher Aufschlag, dann die Kräuselwellen, über die die kleinen vom Wind erschaffenen Wellen strichen, und alles ging weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Aber unter der Oberfläche versank Ikarus. _

_Einen Arm nach oben gestreckt; die Finger leicht gebogen, als versuchte er, sich an etwas festzuhalten. Den anderen zurückgeworfen im Versuch, seinen Sturz zu beenden. Mit den weißen Flügeln, die noch an ihm befestigt waren, hätte er wie ein gefallener Engel ausgesehen. Ein Engel, der zu hoch geflogen war, der hellen Sonne zu sehr vertraut hatte und ins dunkle Meer stürzte. _

(Obi-Wan erinnerte sich verschwommen daran, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass alle Teufel eigentlich gefallene Engel waren.)

_So versank Ikarus in der Dunkelheit, während Dädalus über ihm schwebte – zusehend und mit dem Wunsch, zu helfen, aber es war zu spät. _

_Und dann war er, Ikarus, fort; dem Dunkel übergeben. Alles, was blieb, waren einige weiße Federn, die auf der Oberfläche trieben. _

Obi-Wan wünschte sich, er würde Dädalus nicht so gut verstehen, wie er es tat.

Die Republik war tot, die Jedi getötet, sein Padawan – ehemaliger Padawan – ein Sith. Und dennoch: Als er sich auf Coruscant einschlich, nachdem er den Klonsoldaten entkommen war, an deren Seite er drei Jahre lang gekämpft hatte, schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Auf der Oberfläche gingen die Leute noch immer ihrem täglichen Leben nach, als sei das Herz und Bewusstsein der Republik nicht gerade vernichtet worden – als sei die Republik selbst nicht gerade gestorben.

Die Schiffe, einschließlich dem, auf welchem er als blinder Passagier gereist war, dockten nach wie vor an. Als er an einem Wirtshaus vorbeikam, hörte er Geschrei und jemand wurde gewaltsam hinausgeworfen. Jemand bemerkte den Jedi, bevor er in die Schatten eintauchen konnte. Dann wandte er sich ab und blickte in eine andere Richtung – mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung, die eindeutig besagte, dass er nichts gesehen hatte und bestimmt niemandem vom etwaigen Gegenteil erzählen würde. Beim Verlassen der unteren Ebenen

sah er, wie ein junges Twi´lek-Pärchen aus einem Baby-Laden kam, während ein älteres Nalroni-Paar, sich offensichtlich zurückerinnernd, ihnen mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zusah.

„Schon von den Jedi gehört?", ertönte eine Stimme.

„Klar, ist doch schwer zu verpassen", brummte sein Begleiter, wobei er in die ungefähre Richtung des rauchenden Tempels deutete „auch wenn es nicht auf jedem blöden Holonet-Kanal laufen würde."

„Und was hältst du davon?"

„Mmm, ich hab ihren Krieg sowieso nie gutgeheißen. Also schließt du dich uns morgen Abend an, oder biste wieder mit Sinya aus?"

„Meinst du, dieses Imperium wird die Steuern erhöhen?", fragte eine Frau ihren Freund, als sie in ihren Speeder stiegen.

„Vermutlich nicht. Dieser Palpatine war immer ein guter Kerl, nicht wie die meisten Politiker."

„Was bedeutet Imperium?", fragte ein Junge seine Mutter, während er ihr in einen Lebensmittelladen folgte.

„Es bedeutet, dass sich das Universum verändert hat", antwortete sie schlicht. Ihr Gesicht war ruhig, doch beim Sprechen blickte sie sorgfältig um sich. Das Kind runzelte die Stirn. Aber es war offensichtlich alt genug, um aufzugreifen, dass dieses Thema vorerst am besten fallengelassen wurde. Es verstummte, als seine Mutter den Preis für Xirlias prüfte.

Während er sich einen Weg nach oben in den Tempel ausdachte, hörte Obi-Wan Gespräche über dieses und jenes mit. Hauptsächlich darüber, wie die Leute ihr Leben angingen, so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Die „Jedi-Rebellion" und das Imperium waren Neuigkeiten, doch nichts weiter – nur treibende Federn.

„Mom", fragte ein kleines Mädchen „warum werden gute Leute böse?" Obi-Wan blieb nicht lange genug, um eine Antwort zu hören, lächelte aber. Was auch sonst geschehen mochte, man konnte darauf vertrauen, dass Jünglinge die unmöglichen Fragen stellten.

Jetzt sah Obi-Wan sich selbst mit derselben Frage konfrontiert. Wie Dädalus, der über dem Meer schwebte, den Sturz seines Kindes mitansah, und sich fragte „Warum?" und „Was hätte ich anders machen können?"

Er fühlte sich versucht, die ganze Schuld Palpatine zu geben. Palpatine, der Sidious war. Sie dachten, er sei ein Politiker und nicht vertrauenswürdig – aber kein Sith! Blind. Sie waren blind gewesen. Vor allem Obi-Wan. Er wusste von Palpatines Einfluss auf Anakin. Er sah die Wirkung des Kanzlers auf seinen Padawan. Warum hatte er nichts getan?

Palpatine erschien lächelnd, gütig, warm und geduldig – ein Mentor und Führer. Die meisten Leute nahmen einfach hin, dass es ihn gab, mächtig und gegenwärtig. Sie akzeptierten seine Anwesenheit einfach wie die von Sonne und Mond. Aber trotz der Wärme der Sonne war der Weltraum kalt. Wenn man zu hoch und nah fliegt, wird man feststellen, dass die Sonne überhaupt nicht so ist, wie sie von der Erde erscheint. Sie ist grell und teilnahmslos.

Palpatine war schlimmer als teilnahmslos. Anakins Fall machte ihn siegestrunken. Wie sehr wollte Obi-Wan diesem Bishwag die ganze Schuld zuweisen! Anakin hatte jedoch seine eigene Wahl getroffen. Und in dem Maße, wie Palpatine als Mentor erfolgreich gewesen war, hatte er versagt.

Versagen. So ein hässliches Wort. Er hatte schon früher versagt. Er wäre beinahe nicht zum Jedi ausgebildet worden. Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen.

Als er den Tempel verließ und Yodas Befehle schwer auf ihm lasteten, versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Er versuchte jenen einen Punkt – jenen einen Moment – auszulesen, an dem sich die Dinge geändert hatten. Jenen einen Augenblick, an dem das Universum umgeschwenkt hatte. Die kleine Einzelheit, durch die sich die anderen Teile zusammenfügen würden. Den Zeitpunkt, da er hätte sprechen sollen, aber stumm geblieben war. Oder hatte es einen Zeitpunkt gegeben, da er hätte stumm bleiben sollen, aber gesprochen hatte?

Nein. Er musste damit aufhören. Solches Denken war selbstzerstörerisch und nutzlos. Ja, er hatte versagt. Ja, er hätte es anders machen sollen. Hätte er fragen sollen, was sich hinter den lachenden Augen und dem sorglosen Lächeln befand? Ihm wegen Padmé gegenübertreten, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass er sich ihm anvertraute? Vielleicht hätte er sich mehr zwischen Anakin und den Rat stellen sollen. Anakin hätte sich nicht so allein gefühlt – so verfolgt. Oder hätte er ihn wohl nicht so sehr verteidigen sollen? Wie schon das Sprichwort sagte: Der Verzicht auf den Thogk stets die Jugend verzog.

Anakin hatte so viele gute Charakterzüge. Obi-Wan versuchte, die schlechten vor ihrem Erblühen auszumerzen, doch Anakin präsentierte all seine Tugenden so gekonnt der Öffentlichkeit, dass es leicht war, selbstzufrieden zu sein. Anakin war gut, so gut darin, Masken zu tragen. Er war der klassische Held: kühn, ehrenhaft, treu, selbstlos, raffiniert und freudig. War er wie alle anderen zu sehr im Guten verfangen gewesen, um das Böse zu sehen? Anakin behauptete, dass Obi-Wan nichts tat als kritisieren. Hätte er mehr Unterstützung bieten müssen? Hätte er mehr vertrauen sollen? Anakin größere Freiheit zugestehen, sodass er nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte, sich in die Schatten zu begeben. Jetzt drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis.

Er hatte als Meister und als Lehrer versagt. Für die Wies und Warums würde später noch genug Zeit sein. Vorerst war nur das von Bedeutung.

Es war seine Verantwortlichkeit – seine Pflicht – Anakin aufzuhalten. Er war Anakins Vater, Bruder, Lehrer, Meister und Partner. Nun musste er sein Henker sein.

Henker. Als würde Anakin seelenruhig dasitzen und sich von Obi-Wan töten lassen. Es würde einen Kampf geben, der eines Mythos würdig wäre, davon war der Jedi überzeugt.

Anakin war schon als Jedi ein gerissener Krieger gewesen. Als Sith würde seine Rücksichtslosigkeit zu einer ganz neuen Ebene aufsteigen. Was wäre schlimmer, Erfolg oder ein weiteres Versagen?

War das von Bedeutung? Obi-Wan fühlte sich resigniert. Er hatte seine Pflicht. Das wäre erledigt. _Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, nur Gelassenheit._

_Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht._Dies waren die Grundsätzen, nach denen er sein Leben zu leben versuchte. Wenn er von Anakin getötet würde, würden dies die Grundsätze sein, nach denen er starb.

Niemals zuvor war Obi-Wan eine wichtigere und nötigere Aufgabe übertragen worden. Es hatte nie eine Aufgabe gegeben, die er so widerstrebend angenommen hatte, oder mit der er so sehr belastet gewesen war.

Mit schwerem Herzen ging er in Amidalas Apartment. Wenn er Anakin finden musste, war er sich sicher, dass er dort beginnen konnte. Das Stechen der Schuld, die unter allem anderen begraben war, spürte er kaum. Erst die Pflicht, dann die Verzweiflung.

Dennoch war Verzweiflung das Einzige, was er fühlte, während er als blinder Passagier in ihrem Schiff zu einem unbekannten Ort flog. Nur dass es bei seiner Landung damit vorbei sein würde. Keine Zeit mehr für Gedanken oder Gefühle. Die Zeit würde kommen. Er sank in Meditation, um zu warten.


	6. Chapter 6

6) Von Höllenfeuer und Stürzen

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals, obwohl er es versuchte.

Er versuchte, sich das Geschehene zusammenzureimen; hoffte, dass das Verstehen Anakins es ihm vielleicht ermöglichen würde, seinen Padawan zu retten, anstatt ihn zu töten. Meditation, beruhige dein Herz, strecke dich mit der Macht aus.

_Atme ein, atme aus. Entlasse deine Gefühle in die Macht. Er hatte getan, was er konnte. Anakin hatte für sich allein entschieden. _Es half nicht; erleichterte nicht die Bürde auf seinem Herzen; verringerte nicht das Gewicht, das hinzukam, als er von Padmés Schwangerschaft erfuhr; brachte das geflüsterte „Versager" nicht zur Ruhe und das Wort „Verräter" nicht zum Verstummen. _Lass los. Lass los. Atme ein, atme aus. _

_Atme ein, atme aus. _Die Gesichter der toten Jünglinge, die ihn stumm fragten: „Warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten? Warum hast du nichts getan? Warum hast du uns nicht gerettet?"

Seine Jedikameraden, die ihn beobachteten und befragten. „Hast du die ersten Warnungen des Rates nicht gehört? Weshalb hast du darauf bestanden, ihn auszubilden?"

Die Ratsmitglieder mit eisigen Augen, die ihn kalt verhörten. „Wieso habt Ihr uns nichts von seiner Heirat und seinen Bindungen gesagt? Oder von den Arten, auf die er den Kodex gebrochen hat und seinen vermuteten Fehlern? War das Beschützen seiner Wünsche und Träume vor unserer Schelte so viel wichtiger, als unsere Verfahren und Leben zu beschützen?"

_Was kümmert es dich, wenn ungezählte namen- und gesichtslose Leute in einer vagen Zukunft sterben, wenn er im Hier und Jetzt zufrieden ist?, _murmelte die trotzende Stimme von über Geonosis, nun sanft und wissend.

Genug. Meditation. Das war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen – etwas, das er getan hatte, seit er ein Jüngling war. _Atme ein, atme aus._

_Atme ein, atme aus. _Sie waren drei Jahre lang im Krieg gewesen. Er hatte so viele Freunde verloren. So viele, die wie seine Familie gewesen waren. Vor dreizehn Jahren hatte er seinen eigenen Meister, seine Vaterfigur, verloren. Aber er erkannte, dass es nichts gab, was einen wirklich auf den Schmerz vorbereiten konnte, sein eigenes Kind zu verlieren. Obi-Wan wusste, dass immer das Risiko bestand, Freunde, Kampfgefährten, Soldaten, Klone und Jedi zu verlieren. Im Krieg war der Tod ein ständiger Begleiter. Lachend und anmutig tanzend war er auf dem Schlachtfeld neben ihnen, schwebte während der angespannten Kampfpausen über ihren Schultern. Immer gegenwärtig und sanft die Namen der Gefallenen singend. Geduldig wartend. Aber was auch immer seinen bewussten Verstand anging, so sah er doch ein, dass sein Unterbewusstsein wohl durch Anakins scheinbare Unsterblichkeit getäuscht worden war. Durch das Gelächter, wenn Anakin die Hände des Todes ergriff und ihn in seine Spiele hineinzog – auf eine Weise mit ihm spielend, wie nur er es konnte. Immer dann am lebendigsten, wenn er auf des Messers Schneide tanzte. Doch von allen Wegen, auf denen er bewusst darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, Anakin zu verlieren, hatte er diesen nie erwartet. _Atme ein, atme aus. _

_Atme ein, atme aus. Anakin war fort. Er hatte seine eigenen Wahlen getroffen und war nun für immer verloren. Es gab nichts zu tun außer seiner Pflicht. _Dies war schlimmer, weit schlimmer, als Anakin auf dem Schlachtfeld zu verlieren. Er war immer noch da. Obi-Wan kam es so vor, als sei sein Schüler immer noch da – gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite, doch nah genug für eine Berührung. Der Tod war endgültig. Der Tod war ganz. Der Tod war lückenlos. Es gab keine losen Enden zu entsorgen, kein Sinnieren über das Was-wäre-wenn und nichts mehr zu tun. Dies nun war der langsame Fall, das Versinken. Zu spät, um zu helfen. Nichts anderes zu tun, als bei den letzten Momenten zuzusehen. Er war hierauf nicht vorbereitet, hatte nie gedacht... war unwichtig, nicht die Zeit jetzt. Er musste mit der Wirklichkeit umgehen. Er musste sich darauf vorbereiten, seinem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen und ihn zu töten.

Er konnte es nicht tun.

Obwohl Obi-Wan Anakins Fehler kannte und sogar als er versucht hatte, seiner Dunkelheit Einhalt zu gebieten, hatte er nie erwartet, dass der Junge erliegen würde. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich auf diesen Alptraum vorzubereiten. Anakin hatte so ein gutes Herz... _Nein. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um von der Vergangenheit zu schwärmen. Leere dein Herz. Atme ein, atme aus. _

Dann war er dort und alles kehrte zurück, schlimmer als zuvor. Obi-Wan wollte schreien. Dies war nicht sein Padawan, nicht sein Anakin. Dieses gelbäugige, höhnisch lächelnde, hasserfüllte Monster war überhaupt nicht wie der blauäugige, lachende, großspurige Krieger, den er erzogen hatte.

Aber so war es.

Wie blind musste er gewesen sein, dass er diese Kreatur hinter der lachenden Maske nicht früher gesehen hatte?

„Dann bist du verloren." Und in seinem Herzen war Anakin tot. Getötet vom Teufel vor ihm, der dessen Haut trug.

Dann blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Denken, denn sie waren dort und sie kämpften. Und so sehr das auch schmerzte, war es auch eine Erleichterung. Anakin war nämlich hervorragend mit dem Schwert und Obi-Wan hatte nicht die Zeit, etwas anderes zu denken als _zurück, abblocken, Seitenhieb, parieren, Hieb, parieren, Aufwärtshieb, mit der Macht zurückgedrängt, Schwert zum Abblocken hochbringen, in einer Drehung hinuntergleiten, die entwaffnen sollte _doch er wusste, dass Anakin kontern würde, deshalb _zurückbewegen, um den Gegenschlag zu verhindern._

Über einem Meer aus Lava kämpfend, das so viel gefährlicher war als jenes aus Wasser, welches Ikarus verschluckt hatte. Obi-Wan dachte, dass es eine Kultur gab, deren Darstellung der Hölle diesem Bild hier glich.

Rote ausbrechende Flächen, die das Äußere des Planeten verdarben. Frei von seinen üblichen Hemmnissen warf er sich den Hang hinunter. „Stille Wasser sind tief", besagte ein Sprichwort der Mon Calamari. Aber obwohl diese Lavaabflüsse alles andere als still waren, brauchten sie nicht tief zu sein, um töten zu können. Sie würden einen verbrennen, nicht ertränken.

In vielerlei Hinsicht war es das Gegenteil vom Ozean. Hell, blendend und heiß anstatt dunkel, tief und kalt. Das Meer konnte wild und grausam sein, doch ebenso auf hochmütige Weise stolz – und daher irgendwie grausamer. Der Fluss auf Feuer war wutentbrannt, tobend und blind in seiner Stimmung – zu heißblütig, zu brutal, um grausam zu sein.

Obi-Wan bevorzugte das Feuer. Es war aufrichtiger. Leidenschaftlich und arglos, wie es war, passte es zu diesem Anakin. Hier sollte Anakin töten oder getötet werden.

„Es ist vorbei, Anakin. Ich stehe deutlich über dir."

In der Hölle stehend, rufend, im Versuch, Anakin zur Vorsicht zu überreden – zu spät, zu spät. Dachte Obi-Wan wirklich, dass es gelingen würde? Hier? Jetzt? War dies eine allerletzte Anstrengung, um ihn zu beeinflussen; ein verzweifelter Versuch, ihn zu retten?

Oder war es ihm inzwischen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, Anakin vor selbstmörderischen Taten zu warnen?

Doch was sollte er anderes tun?

Anakin würde nicht auf ihn hören. Hatte er das jemals getan? Ja, am Anfang, aber an irgendeinem Punkt hatte er es gelassen. Das Band zwischen ihnen hatte sich, ohne dass sie es merkten, an allen nur erdenklichen falschen Stellen abgescheuert und war nun gebrochen. Dennoch stand Obi-Wan da und rief, warnte, flehte – versuchte am Rand des roten Höllenflusses irgendwie das zu lehren, was er in den geheiligten Hallen des Tempels nicht gekonnt hatte.

Aber Anakin widersprach ihm stolz und wild, hörte nicht zu, hörte niemals zu. Vielleicht war das Obi-Wans Fehler, weil er zu oft geschwiegen hatte? Oder weil er in den falschen Momenten gesprochen hatte? Keine Zeit jetzt, denn Anakin spannte sich an, bereit zur Bewegung.

„Versuch es nicht." Bettelnd, bittend jetzt aufzuhören, solange sie beide noch am Leben und sicher waren. Es ist vorbei. Sieh einfach ein, dass es vorbei ist. Ergib dich anmutig. Wir können etwas tun – einen Weg zur Veränderug, zur Erlösung und zur Rückgängigmachung herausfinden. Du bist gefallen und verloren. Doch noch nicht ertrunken, nicht tot. Bitte.

Aber Anakin hatte nicht den Verstand, um Dädalus zu sein.


	7. Chapter 7

7) Von Ozeanen, Himmeln und Augen

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals und nun fürchtete er, dass er und das Universum wieder dafür bezahlen müssten.

Er hörte Luke zu, der mit seinen Freunden redete. Sie prahlten und träumten von der Zukunft. Schmuggler hatten sie vor zu werden, Piloten, Kopfgeldjäger und die Anführer mächtiger Banden. Sie würden eine Maschine erfinden, die Wasser nach Tatooine brachte, die Tiefen des Weltraums erforschen, hunderte von Dingen sein und tun. Er wusste, dass einige von ihnen, sobald sie älter würden, ihre Träume verwirklichen würden, während andere die Berufe ihrer Väter und Großväter aufnehmen würden.

Doch was ihn umtrieb, waren die Emotionen, die er fühlte. Manche waren aufgeregt, manche hoffnungsvoll und manche liebevoll belustigt, weil sie schon wussten, dass ihre Träume nicht Wirklichkeit werden würden. Luke jedoch fühlte ein gewaltiges Verlangen. Die Macht umgab ihn, sang zu ihm, und er lauschte ihr. Was auch immer er hörte gewährte ihm allerdings keine Zufriedenheit. Stattdessen sagte er, dass er nicht dafür bestimmt war, auf Tatooine zu bleiben – und das mit einer Sicherheit, die keine Prahlerei, sondern eine schlichte Tatsache war. Ganz wie Anakin, der mit nur neun Jahren gesagt hatte, dass er eines Tages Amidala heiraten würde. Luke war von seinem Verlangen erfüllt und wurde davon getrieben. Er _musste _von Tatooine wegkommen, musste mehr tun und sein.

Dann sah Obi-Wan Luke zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe. Er brachte den Jungen in seine – nun ja – Höhle zurück, nachdem die Tuskenräuber verschreckt worden waren. Während er darauf wartete, dass Luke erwachte, dachte er nach.

Er hatte nie wirklich entschieden, was er dem Jungen über Anakin erzählen sollte. Wäre es vielleicht besser, ihm gleich die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen? Wenn Obi-Wan von Anfang an von der Wahrheit sprach, konnte das Imperium sie nicht in einer Falle verwenden, um Luke zu bekehren. Aber stellte es für das Kind eines Feuchtfarmers nicht einen zu verlockenden Köder dar, einen mächtigen Vater zu haben? Sollte er vielleicht nur von Anakins Fall sprechen? Luke warnen und ihm die Fehler seines Vaters aufzeigen, damit er sie vermeiden könnte? Doch das Kind war kein Narr und würde zusammensetzen, was Obi-Wan nicht sagte. Vielleicht sollte er die Geschichte sparsam mitteilen, tröpfchenweise: Luke nur das erzählen, was nötig war, und wenn es nötig war – nicht mehr. Gerade als Obi-Wan die Entscheidung über sein Vorgehen traf, wachte Luke auf.

Dann trafen Lukes Augen zum ersten Mal die seinen, und Obi-Wan hielt den Atem an. Man hatte ihm erzählt, wie sehr Luke Anakin ähnelte. Er hatte einen flüchtigen Eindruck davon bekommen, als er das Baby den Lars´ brachte.

Aber die Augen waren von einem anderen Blauton.

So eine kleine Sache, aber sie waren von einem anderen Blauton.

Anakins Augen waren von einem tiefen Dunkelblau. Anakin hatte die Augen eines Ozeans inmitten eines entfesselten Sturms. Sie verbargen stets mehr, als sie preisgaben – was auch immer die Absicht ihres Besitzers sein mochte. Seine Leidenschaften bauten sich pausenlos auf und zerbrachen, während sein Herz ihn in waghalsigem, scharfem Zackenspiel hierhin und dorthin anpeitschte.

Lukes Augen waren von einem offenen Hellblau. Luke hatte die Augen eines wolkenlosen Himmels, der auf die argloseste Weise von der Sonne gestreift wurde. Da glitzerten Gefühle, sausten manchmal spielerisch hinein und außer Sicht. Zu anderen Zeiten drückten sie sich herum, fasziniert von der Welt. Oder sie hielten inne, um frech und schamlos wie ein Kind hinauszusehen.

Aber andererseits, nahm Obi-Wan an, war Luke trotz seiner beinahe zwanzig Jahre in vieler Hinsicht noch ein Kind, während Anakin ins Erwachsensein gezwungen worden war, bevor er das Alter von fünf Jahren erreichte.

Augen des dunklen, mächtigen Meeres und Augen, die den sonnengeliebten Himmel anzogen. _Ikarus, mein Sohn, hör mir zu... es sind die Höhen, die du wirklich fürchten musst. _Trotz des sanften Lichts, das sie hervorbringen konnte, wusste Obi-Wan, dass die Sonne nur vom Boden unschuldig aussah. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass Anakin, der doch auf dem strafenden Tatooine aufgewachsen war, keine größere Vorsicht gezeigt hatte.

_Dädalus war ein schlauer Mann. Doch trotz seiner schwer erkämpften Weisheit, seiner größten Mühen und seiner bedingungslosen Liebe war er nie dazu in der Lage gewesen, Ikarus zu verstehen. _

Obwohl die Jedi verschwunden waren, war Obi-Wan ein Jedi. Jedi kannten keine Furcht und er war nicht ängstlich. Nur... umsichtig. Nein, Obi-Wan log nicht. Er gab nur eine andere Darstellung der Wahrheit. Währenddessen blickte er in himmelblaue Augen und wünschte sich, er wäre imstande gewesen, Owen (diesen dickköpfigen Mann) zu überreden, Lukes Nachnamen von Skywalker in, nun, einfach etwas anderes zu ändern. So ungerecht es auch war, wusste Obi-Wan doch, dass das Kind die Sünden des Vaters ausgleichen musste, und so zückte er das Lichtschwert, das er von Mustafars Ufern genommen hatte. Er sprach von Schicksal, Rettungen und der Macht und beobachtete das Schimmern blauer Augen. Komm nach Alderaan, schüttle den Staub ab und lass den Boden zurück, flieg inmitten der Sterne. Sei ein Held, rette die Hilfesuchenden und mache dem Vermächtnis deines Vaters Ehre.

Luke war unschlüssig und protestierte, doch Obi-Wan war nicht umsonst als Der Unterhändler bekannt. Herabschießen, emporsteigen, tauchen, emporschnellen. Beim Zögern spricht dein Onkel aus dir – du willst nicht wirklich bleiben. Du bist ungewöhnlich. Du wirst gebraucht. Im Universum gibt es mehr als das, was außerhalb des Horizonts eines jeden Planeten liegt. Mache die ersten Schritte in eine größere Welt. Obi-Wan konnte die bittere Ironie schmecken, als er Anakins lange zurückliegenden Worte gebrauchte, um seinen Sohn zu beschwatzen. Wer war er, dass er gegen Owens Richtung sprach?

Luke zog eine Linie im Sand, indem er verkündete, er würde „Ben" bis nach Anchorhead bringen und nicht weiter. Aber Obi-Wan wusste, dass der Sand auf Tatooine sich stets bewegte. Deshalb versuchte er es nicht mit Drücken, was das Gegenteil bewirken würde. Stattdessen zog er sich zurück und ermutigte Luke dazu, selbst zu entscheiden und zu tun, was immer er für richtig hielt.

Obi-Wan hasste sich dafür.

Dann waren sie tot und Luke kam ohnehin. Doch nicht voll Leidenschaft und Feuer, sondern eher mit dem stillen Begehren, mehr zu sein – nicht für sich selbst, sondern für andere. Anakin hatte aus denselben Beweggründen begonnen, wenn auch mit anderen Gefühlen, und Obi-Wan fragte sich, ob... aber er hatte seine Pflicht.

Zwei Sonnen beobachteten in stummer Bezeugung, wie Obi-Wan einwilligte, Luke auszubilden wie seinen Vater vor ihm.

_Und Dädalus schenkte dem Sohn des schönen gefallenen Ikarus Flügel. _


	8. Chapter 8

8) Von Pflicht und Betrug

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob dies der Grund für sein Versagen war.

An Bord des _Millennium Falken _sitzend betrachtete Obi-Wan den abgelegten Helm, während sein neuer Schüler sich ausruhte. Wie locker er auch auftreten mochte, bat er die Macht doch ständig um Führung und tat jeden Schritt mit äußerster Ernsthaftigkeit. Er sah Padmé – die gemäßigte, vernünftige Padmé – in ihrem Kind. Aber dennoch war dort so viel von Anakin, Tugenden ebenso wie Laster.

_Dädalus landete in Sizilien, hängte seine Flügel als Opfergabe für die Götter auf und betrauerte sein Kind und sein Versagen._

Obwohl Dädalus nie wieder geflogen war, erinnerte sich Obi-Wan undeutlich, dass seine Geschichte ein wenig weitergegangen war. Dädalus tat nach wie vor seine Pflicht, erfand weiterhin und diente den Herrschern, unter denen er lebte. Obi-Wan hatte nach wie vor seine Pflicht dem Universum, den Jedi gegenüber. Auch wenn er den weisen Mentor spielte, war er sich ständig dessen bewusst, was zu sein und zu tun er das Kind aufbaute.

Das Entriegeln einer Tür und Stimmen waren zu hören.

„Also ich weiß nicht, Chewie." Ah ja, Kapitän Solo, der Schmuggler, der angeheuert worden war, um sie nach Alderaan zu bringen. Ein Grunzen und ein Bellen ertönten. Obi-Wan verstand kein Shyriiwook und wünschte es sich für einen kurzen Moment.

„Ich habe nicht gefragt. Wir haben sie von Tatooine abgeholt. Wer stellt Fragen auf Tatooine?" Ein Heulen, ein Grunzen.

„Sieh mal, ich will auch keinen Ärger mit den Imps, aber es ist ein Job. Wir laden sie auf Alderaan ab, zahlen Jabba das Geld zurück und sind golden", fuhr der Kapitän fort. Chewbacca antwortete.

„Es werden wohl kaum Credits vom Himmel fallen." Die Stimmen wurden lauter, als sie näherkamen.

„Klar, nun, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, oder?" Hans Stimme war so großspurig, auf eine so lässige Weise arrogant. Hing es damit zusammen, ein guter Pilot zu sein, oder machte Obi-Wan einfach eine Rückblende und schrieb Kapitän Solo die Charakterzüge eines anderen hochfahrenden Piloten zu? Die Beiden betraten den Raum, in dem Obi-Wan meditiert hatte.

Obi-Wan spürte Solos Überraschung durch die Macht, doch der Schmuggler verbarg sie meisterhaft.

„Sie wissen, was ich meine, stimmt´s, alter Mann? Sie verkünden überall, dass Sie ein Jedi sind. Was könnte riskanter sein?"

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich nie wirklich für einen Risikoträger gehalten habe", erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem vollendeten großväterlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Nicht? Wo bleibt dann der Spaß? Welchen Sinn hat ein Leben ohne Risiken? Ich meine: Wo bleibt das Leben, wenn man jede einzelne Handlung plant, um jedes einzelne sinnvolle Ziel zu erreichen?" Obi-Wan sagte nichts. Solo warf ihm ein sorgloses Lächeln zu und stolzierte hinaus.

Obi-Wan hielt den Mund und widerstand dem Drang, zu antworten. Warum würde antworten jetzt funktionieren, wenn es das bei Anakin nicht getan hatte? Anakin. Warum schien alles auf Anakin zurückzukommen? All die richtigen und falschen Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte. Die Wahlen, die der junge Mann damals getroffen hatte und die nun seinen alten Meister beeinflussten.

Familie oder Land? Liebe oder Pflicht? Zwei Mal war er mit dieser Frage konfrontiert gewesen, zwei Mal hatte er sich gegen seine Pflicht entschieden und zwei Mal hatte er seine Entscheidung bereut. Bei diesem dritten Mal würde er nicht falsch antworten. Obi-Wan fühlte sich schuldig, dass ihm diese Wahl leichter fiel. Dass es einfacher war, die Pflicht vor dem sanftmütigen Kind kommen zu lassen, das er bis jetzt nie wirklich kennengelernt hatte, während er zuvor die Pflicht hinter das heißblütige Kind stellte, das er erzogen hatte.

Er hatte die Jahre auf Tatooine damit verbracht, nachzudenken – über dieselben Gedanken und das Bedauern grübelnd, die er schon in der ersten Nacht gehabt hatte. Er ging jeden Punkt durch, wobei er versuchte, das Stückchen zu finden, welches alles zusammenfügen würde. Nach jedem Scheitern ging er sie wieder durch im Versuch, den einen Moment ausfindig zu machen, bei dem er sagen könnte: „Da. Das ist es. Hier ist alles schiefgegangen." Aber es glückte ihm nie, er war nie dazu in der Lage, seinen früheren Padawan und ständigen Bruder/Sohn zu verstehen. Und nun fürchtete er, dass er seine vergangenen Fehler mit einem anderen Schüler wiederholen würde.

„Ben?", ertönte Lukes sanfte, schlaftrunkene Stimme von der Türöffnung. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Stark, und dennoch ungeschult. Im Wissen darum, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber nicht davor stehend, es aufzugreifen.

„Ich denk nur über die Vergangenheit nach – über alte Fehler."

„Vader?"

„In gewisser Hinsicht. Lust, noch etwas zu trainieren?"

Lukes Augen leuchteten auf – so begierig, zu lernen. Obi-Wan verspürte einen gewissen Schmerz, doch Jahrzehnte zuvor hatte er das Gefühl vor der Pflicht kommen lassen, sodass er diese Empfindung beiseiteschob. Jetzt die Pflicht. Zuallererst die Pflicht. Vor allem die Pflicht.

Er würde keine alten Fehler wiederholen. Nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand. Nicht einmal, wenn dies bedeutete, das unschuldige Kind seines Bruders zu betrügen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: In diesem Kapitel sind viele Literaturbezüge. Aber wenn das Star Wars-Universum griechische Götter haben kann, dann teilen sie vielleicht auch etwas von unserer Literatur **shrug**.

Das Kapitel könnte ein wenig verwirrend sein, aber wenn man die Umstände berücksichtigt, wäre ich auch nicht besonders wortgewandt.

9) Von Enden oder Anfängen

_Dädalus_

Obi-Wan

**Beide **

.

.

.

_Dädalus konnte Ikarus niemals verstehen._

Obi-Wan konnte Anakin niemals verstehen.

.

_Er versuchte es wohlgemerkt. Er verbrachte die letzten Jahre seines Lebens damit, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, aber er blickte auch zurück und fragte sich._

Er versuchte es wohlgemerkt. Er verbrachte die letzten Jahre seines Lebens damit, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, aber er blickte auch zurück und fragte sich.

.

**Was hätte ich anders machen können?**

.

_Er liebte seinen Sohn, sein _

Er liebte seinen Bruder, sein

.

_Verspieltes_

Entzückendes

_Törichtes_

Hitzköpfiges

_Abenteuerlustiges_

Gebrochenes

_Freudiges_

Heißblütiges

_Unbesonnenes_

Leichtsinniges

_Ruheloses_

Arrogantes

_Argloses_

Gefallenes

_Großspuriges_

Stolzes

_Eigensinniges_

Frustrierendes

_Rücksichtsloses_

Impulsives

**Kind. **

.

_Aber er verstand es niemals._

Aber er verstand es niemals.

.

_Weder konnte er die Vergangenheit ändern, noch herausfinden, was er hätte anders machen können, wenn es ihm gelänge._

Weder konnte er die Vergangenheit ändern, noch herausfinden, was er hätte anders machen können, wenn es ihm gelänge.

.

_Natürlich liebte er ihn. Ikarus war sein Sohn, wie sollte es sonst sein?_

Natürlich liebte er ihn. Anakin war sein Bruder, wie sollte es sonst sein?

.

_Aber Liebe war nicht dasselbe wie Verständnis. Und trotz der Behauptungen von Romantikern und Barden war Liebe nicht genug._

Aber Liebe war nicht dasselbe wie Verständnis. Und trotz der Behauptungen vom Holonet und Liebesromanen war Liebe nicht genug.

.

**Sie war nicht genug für die Liebenden, deren Liebe unter einem schlechten Stern stand: Für Tristan und Isolde, Anakin und Padmé, Otello und Desdemona, Gasby und Daisy, Orpheus und Eurydike, Nora und Torvald. Sie genügte nicht, um Eltern und Kinder zusammenzuhalten: David und Absalom, Willy und Biff, Lear und Cordillera, Shylock und Jessica, Dädalus und Ikarus. Sie war nicht genug für die Bruderschaft: Ares und Athene, Edmund und Edgar, Austin und Lee, Obi-Wan und Anakin, Kain und Abel. **

.

_Dennoch liebte er ihn. Das war alles, was er tun konnte. _

Dennoch liebte er ihn. Das war alles, was er tun konnte.

.

_Er konnte sein Kind nicht verstehen._

Er konnte sein Kind nicht verstehen.

.

_Nicht einmal, als er die Augen schloss und starb._

Nicht einmal, als er die Augen schloss und starb.


	10. Chapter 10

10) Von Unmöglichen Aufgaben und Hoffnung

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals.

Aber ein kleiner, grob beiseite geschobener Teil von ihm hoffte, dass Luke es konnte. Und sogar während er erklärte, dass Anakin jetzt eine Maschine und kein Mensch mehr war, blickte dieser Teil von ihm in Lukes verdunkelte Augen (bestimmt spielte ihm das Licht einen Streich) und träumte.

Ein Ertrunkener konnte natürlich nicht ins Leben zurückgebracht werden und sobald jemand auf die Dunkle Seite übergetreten war, würde sein Schicksal für immer davon beherrscht werden. Beide Verhängnisse machten für den, der sie erlitt, eine Erlösung unmöglich.

Dennoch...

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht verstand Luke Ikarus,

Und konnte ihn aus dem Meer holen.


	11. Chapter 11

11) Von Verstehen und Mythen

Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals.

„Ikarus, Meister?" Anakin blickte fragend zu ihm herüber. Sie gingen nebeneinander her, nachdem sie die Feierlichkeiten auf Endor verlassen hatten. Obi-Wan war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihr Ziel war. Ebenso wenig wusste er, wie lange sie schon gegangen waren oder auch nur, wo sie sich befanden. Er nahm an, dass es keine wirkliche Rolle spielte. Sie hatten jetzt alle Zeit, die sie sich nur wünschen konnten. Außerdem schien es ihm wahrscheinlich, dass sie weitergehen würden, bis sie an einem anderen Ort ankommen oder etwas anderes tun mussten. Er war sich noch nicht ganz über das Leben nach dem Tod im Klaren. Schließlich förderte er während der meisten Zeit, seit er tot war, die Dinge in der Welt der Lebenden.

„Ja." Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Grübeleien zu verscheuchen. Dabei wurde ihm bewusst, dass er laut gesprochen haben musste. „Ich dachte immer, dass du wie er bist."

„Ikarus... Ikarus..." Anakin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Offensichtlich richtete er seine Gedanken auf Vergangenes. „War das nicht ein Mythos von Naboo?"

„Ja, über einen Jungen, der zu nah an die Sonne flog und ins Meer stürzte."

„Ja, ja ich denke, dass ich das einmal gehört habe – Ikarus Flug, allein mit den Flügeln, die sein Vater ihm gab."

„Richtig. Wir hatten wegen ihm einmal eine ziemliche Diskussion über Verstand."

„Das stimmt." Anakin öffnete die Augen und grinste halb. Es war Obi-Wan nicht entgangen, dass sein früherer Padawan noch kein vollständiges Lächeln gezeigt hatte. „Aber Ihr wisst, dass es viele Unterschiede gibt."

„Ach?"

„Zunächst einmal tauchte Ikarus ins Wasser, während ich eine Feuertaufe empfing."

Obi-Wan fuhr zusammen. Er wollte sich dafür entschuldigen, wusste aber, dass es viel zu früh war, um Mustafar anzusprechen und verspürte nicht den Wunsch, an Anakins täuschende Unbeschwertheit zu appellieren. Also sagte er stattdessen: „Ja, du warst schon immer mehr ein Feuer- als ein Wasserwesen."

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin eine Wompratte aus der Wüste."

„Allerdings. Und ich nehme an, dass Palpatine besser zum Wasser passt, als zur Sonne." Er beobachtete ihn genau, doch obwohl Anakin leicht zusammenzuckte und sein Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte, war das einzige Anzeichen eines heftigen Gefühls ein flüchtiges Aufflammen in ozeanblauen Augen, das ausgebrannt war, bevor Obi-Wan es bei jemand anderem erkennen könnte. Aber dies war nicht jemand anderes. Dies war Anakin und Obi-Wan kannte Anakin, selbst wenn er den jüngeren Mann nicht verstand.

„_Geht es dir gut?" Obi-Wan stellte sich in die Türöffnung. Anakin fuhr beim unerwarteten _

_Eintreten seines Meisters hoch – zu sehr in seine eigene Welt vertieft, um den älteren Mann gefühlt oder gehört zu haben. _

„_Ja", antwortete er, wobei kurz eine Gefühlsregung in seinen Augen aufloderte. „Ich erinnere mich nur gerade an etwas." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein etwas längeres Haar. „Es ist fast ein Jahr her, dass der Krieg begonnen hat, und ich habe nur – nachgedacht."_

_Ablenkung. Eine Wahrheit, doch von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus. Der Krieg hatte in der Tat vor einem Jahr begonnen und Anakin dachte über etwas nach, das letztes Jahr geschehen war. Aber Obi-Wan war sicher, dass es dabei nicht um den Krieg ging. Er selbst benutzte solche Tricks und konnte es erkennen, wenn ein anderer sie gegen ihn einzusetzen versuchte. _

_Es brauchte Zeit, aber schließlich gelang es Obi-Wan, zumindest einen Teil der Geschichte aus Anakin herauszubekommen. Letztes Jahr an diesem Tag war seine Mutter gestorben, genau wie er geträumt hatte. Das erklärte den Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle. (Natürlich erkannte er erst Jahre später, dass die Schuldgefühle seines Padawans auf etwas anderes zurückzuführen waren. Nämlich dann, als er auf Tatooine lebte und die Legende vom „Weißen Geist" zu hören bekam). _

Demnach empfand Anakin bei Palpatines Erwähnung Schmerz und Schuld. Nicht unerwartet.

„Warum sagt Ihr das?", fragte Anakin und schaffte es, beinahe gelöst zu klingen.

„Palpatine war ein See. Die meisten Leute blickten hinein und sahen, was sie sehen wollten. Er spiegelte ihre eigenen Träume und Begierden zu ihnen zurück. Er brachte sie durch einen Trick dazu, zu glauben, dass er sie in sich barg."

„Was er allerdings nicht tat." Trotz der Bitterkeit, die sich hatte einschleichen können, blieb seine Stimme fest. Anakin war ruhiger, als Obi-Wan erwartet hätte. Aber andererseits lag ihr letztes richtiges Gespräch dreiundzwanzig Jahre zurück. „Spiegelung ist keine Substanz."

„Ein Mensch mit Mondlicht in der Hand hält überhaupt nichts darin", zitierte Obi-Wan sanft mit einem traurigen Lächeln; erinnerte sich an ein Lied von einer diplomatischen Mission, auf die er und sein eigener Meister vor sehr langer Zeit gegangen waren. Dann kehrte er zum Thema zurück. „Einige Leute erkannten freilich, dass da mehr war. Dass Palpatine kein Spiegel war, sondern ein See."

„Aber es war zu spät, irgendetwas zu tun, sobald Sidious aus der Tiefe ein Monster aufrief." In Anakins Augen und Stimme war Schmerz. Obi-Wan entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, das Gespräch voranzubringen.

„Du hingegen bist einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, die ich kenne, kannte und kenne. Leidenschaftlich und widerspenstig, begierig und ruhelos – eindeutig mehr Feuer als Wasser. Und natürlich gibt es zwischen dir und Ikarus noch viele weitere Unterschiede." Trotz Obi-Wans Versuch, dem Gespräch eine hellere Wendung zu geben, rannten Anakins Gedanken nach wie vor einen dunklen Pfad hinab.

„Ja, Ikarus hatte nur einen kurzen Fall, und dann war es vorüber. Da ist plötzlich kein Wind mehr unter ihm. Er flattert, kann aber nicht fliegen. Dann ein Absturz, ein Aufschlag und am Ende flüstert nur noch der Wind: ,Keine Sorge, es wird gar nicht wehtun.´ Ich war mir dessen bewusst, was danach geschah. Ich wusste, dass ich von Dunkelheit umgeben war und konnte das, was ich in meinem Wahn aufgegeben hatte, sehen und damit gefoltert werden", sprach er bitter, verurteilte sich selbst. „Sobald er fiel, fiel er. Es war vorüber, erledigt. Ich sank immer weiter und fand dabei neue Tiefen und Stufen der Dunkelheit, die erreicht werden konnten." Sein Mund verzog sich und seine Augen blickten angestrengt in eine andere Richtung.

Obi-Wan fragte sich, was Anakin gerade sah. Sprechen oder stumm bleiben? Er blickte zum vernarbten Mann neben sich hinüber. Anakin war nicht länger ein Kind, nicht länger ein junger Mann, den er beraten und leiten musste. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihre Beziehung weit anders war. Ihr Band war zerrissen, getrennt, beschädigt und zerbrochen worden. Sie mussten noch einmal von vorne beginnen, und das langsam. Und es lag bei Anakin, zu entscheiden, wann er sich anvertrauen würde – wann und was er zu treuen Händen übergeben würde. Obi-Wan brauchte nur zuzuhören, auch wenn er nicht verstand. Bei dieser Entscheidung fühlte der Jedi eher Frieden als einen Konflikt, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er auch, dass er in Bezug auf Anakin das Richtige tat.

Er schlug dem jüngeren Mann auf die Schulter und lächelte. Anakin fuhr zusammen, sah dann sein Lächeln und erwiderte es schwach.

Anakin warf den Kopf zurück und atmete aus. Dann wandte er ihn wieder nach vorn und zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, wobei er sichtlich ruhiger war.

Sie gingen nicht mehr weiter und ihre Augen trafen sich. So verstrich ein Moment zwischen ihnen. Dann verzog Anakin schelmisch die Lippen.

„Aber wisst Ihr, was Euer größter Fehler war?" Er hob einen Finger.

„Was?"

„Ihr", er zeigte auf ihn „habt einem Kind von Tatooine einen von Naboo stammenden Mythos aufgetragen." Anakins fast-Grinsen war zurück, dieses Mal mit einer Spur von Selbstgefälligkeit. „Wir haben unsere eigenen Legenden."

„Tatsächlich. Wer wärst du denn, wenn wir uns auf die Mythen von Tatooine beziehen würden?"

„Geburt durch Feuer, auf einem eigenhändig errichteten Scheiterhaufen, fliegen, ins Leben oder doch ins Licht zurückgebracht. Ich würde sagen, ein Phönix."

„Phönix?"

„Habt Ihr nie davon gehört?"

„Leider hat Ritter Qel in unserem Kulturen- und Mythenunterricht niemals von Tatooine stammende Legenden behandelt."

Anakin schnaubte. „Der hielt uns wohl nicht für zivilisiert genug, um eine Kultur zu haben."

Obi-Wan entschied, sich nicht dazu zu äußern. „Dann erzähl mir doch von diesem Phönix."

Obi-Wan lächelte, als sie weitergingen und Anakin begann, von fünfhundertjährigen brennenden Vögeln zu sprechen. Er war unvernünftigerweise froh über die Unterschiede zwischen Anakin und Ikarus. Er nickte und nahm Stellung, während Anakin nicht von Stolz, kindischem Benehmen, Tod und Verzweiflung sprach, sondern von Torheit, Opfer, Wiedergeburt und Sieg. Die Gemeinsamkeiten waren noch immer da, aber möglicherweise passte dieser Phönix viel besser dazu. Er hoffte es. Er wünschte sich, Anakin zu kennen. Nicht so stark oder verzweifelt wie früher, nicht mehr aus einem überwältigenden Bedürfnis heraus, aber dennoch. Er liebte seinen Bruder/Sohn und wollte ihn verstehen.

Und Obi-Wan verstand Ikarus niemals.

ENDE


End file.
